


Pride

by Widowlover1211



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Boston Pride, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet Kinda Cute, My adorable gays, with a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowlover1211/pseuds/Widowlover1211
Summary: Maura meets Jane at the Boston pride Festival.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this story in like an hour based not this thing I saw on tumblr. It said that the worst part of pride was watching people tear down and once again have to hide themselves from the world. And of course as an author I thought it was good story material so I wrote this.

“Maura, we’re about to start!” Riley called out to her. The honey blonde turned to her group for the parade and took her place. She was one of the mant students that were walking in representation of the queer side of BCU. Maura loved all the spirit that surrounded Boston pride as a bisexual woman herself but never attended the parade. She hadn’t had any friends to attend it with and her ex boyfriend Garrett didn’t like the idea of his girlfriend attending a festival for people that liked the same sex despite knowing she was bi. Maura had tried to explain to him it was more than that but he wouldn’t listen which was one of the many reasons she ended up breaking up with him. But in her sophomore year of college she was introduced to the other members of the LGBTQ+ community in BCU and met her best friend, Susie, who wasn’t a lesbian or even bi but an ally and she met Riley one of the few pansexuals in the group. When they asked her to walk in the parade Maura was so overcome by happiness that she couldn’t refuse. Now here she was wearing a white graphic tee that read ‘One Queer BCU’ on it with a rainbow bandana tied onto her head. 

 

“Coming!” Maura stood next to Susie, right next to the line where hundreds of LGBT people stood. After what felt like an eternity, they started to move. Riley turned to her and smirked.

 

“Here we go.” As they began to move, Maura could feel her heartbeat increasing. The cheering, the music, the people were all invigorating. Whereas she was slumped over and avoiding eye contact at first, as time went on her nervousness faded. Maura lifted the rainbow flag she had bought and began to wave it around, smiling at the people that surrounded her. She waved at the people of all different ages lined up next to her, smiling at a child that seemed to be enamored by the bandana tied on her head. 

 

“Are you having fun, Maura?” Susie asked, amusement lacing her tone. A bright smile spread over her face.

 

“Yes! I don’t know why I’ve never come before!” 

 

“Well, now you know and can come every year until you turn 1,000!” Riley yelled. Maura chuckled.

 

“Highly improbable.”

 

“When life can be this good, I swear I could live forever. So not that improbable.” She smirked. “Watch this.” Susie smiled as Riley pushed to the front of their group.

 

“She does this every year.”

 

“Queer and proud! BCU pride!” Riley yelled, megaphone in hand. Everyone, including the people on the side, began to cheer. Rainbow flags that were in the hands of BCU students flew up and began to be waved around. Maura laughed through the cheers as Susie spoke about her past years at pride but a particularly deep bout of laughter caught her attention. The honey blonde turned to the citizens of Boston and caught sight of a woman. Dark unruly curls with chocolate eyes filled with laughter, her smile full of pure, unadulterated happiness. Maura could think of no words to describe her. The word beautiful didn’t seem to be enough. Gorgeous? Stunning? None seemed to do her justice. The brunette wore a black tee that read ‘some girls like girls’ in rainbow letters with adorable twin rainbows painted on both of her cheeks. She was talking to a black man next to her. He said something that caused her gaze to divert to Maura. Their gazes locked and Maura could feel a blush building up on her cheeks but couldn’t look away from the brown orbs that had her entranced. The brunette blew her a kiss and that was the last straw. Her blush was probably cherry red at this point but Maura caught it-which made the mystery girl smile-and waved until she was too far away to see her anymore. She turned back to find Susie and Riley grinning at her like idiots.

 

“See someone you like?” Maura avoided their gazes for the rest of the parade.

 

Maura thanked any and all higher powers when they reached the festival area. Despite wearing proper walking shoes, her feet were killing her. The festivities were in full swing but Maura found herself not in the mood to stay. Riley and Susie approached her, Riley leaning over to whisper in her ear.

 

“Want to go somewhere more quiet?” Maura nodded. Bless them.

 

They ended up at some kickback in a bar called the Dirty Robber. Maura expected it to be empty since so many people had stayed for the end of the festival but it was actually chock full of people. Many sporting rainbows, few sporting regular clothing. Susie and Riley were her seniors, already 21 but she technically wasn’t allowed to drink. When she told them this the two women smirked.

 

“I won’t tell if you wont?” Susie said. Maura smiled and ordered a glass of red.

 

After two glasses and another few hours of conversation, Maura checked the time. Ten already? She said her goodbyes to her friends and a few other BCU students before heading out. 

 

Pride didn’t end until the day was over. People covered head to toe in rainbows and all different flag colors still wandered the streets, moving in and out of bars. The thought of how full gay bars were tonight was enough for her to cringe. Soon enough as she continued walking the streets of Boston began to grow empty, a select few people still on the street. Maura was turning a corner when some movement caught her attention. She looked up, spotting the beautiful, gorgeous, stunning brunette from earlier. Maura stared at the girl. She had a frustrated look on her face as she vigorously rubbed at the paint on her cheeks, hopelessly trying to get it off to no avail. She scratched at it but the paint she had used must have been on her face too long to come off from the effort. Maura was about to stop stalking when she heard a sob. Turning back to the girl she spotted tears trailing down her cheek as she scrubbed at the paint. Maura quickly approached her, taking her bag off her back. The girl spotted her and wiped her tears.

 

“Are you okay?” That set her off. This time her body shook as the sobs started. Maura didn’t know what to do. She was never good with people but she rubbed the girl’s arm supportively.

 

“Th-the paint,” She finally spoke in a deep voice. Rich and soothing even when compromised by tears. “It won’t come off a-and I need to get home.” Maura took her hand, leading her to a staircase and gesturing for her to sit. The woman sniffled before doing so.

 

“Give me a second,” Maura dug in her back before pulling out a container of Wet Naps. She smiled triumphantly. “Ah ha!” that earned her a little smile from the girl. She kneeled down and took the moist towelette out of the pack before rubbing it against her cheeks. Thankfully the rainbow paint began to rub off onto the wet nap. Maura took a second into her other hand and soon enough she was rubbing both of her cheeks. It was adorable watching her cheeks squish and stretch under her hands. She chuckled. The girl frowned.

 

“What?” Maura shook her head.

 

“You’re really beautiful. Stunning, really.” The brunette’s cheeks began to grow red at the compliment.

 

“You’re joking.”

 

“No, not at all. That would involve me telling a lie and I can’t lie.” The girl gave her a disbelieving look. “I’m serious! If I lie I break out in hives.”

 

“I call bullshit.” Maura scoffed but continued wiping off the paint.

 

“I’m straight.” She said. The girl looked up at her and Maura could already feel the hives forming. She pulled down the collar of her shirt to reveal the rash forming on her collarbone. “Hives.” The other girl stared at her as if it were the most unbelievable thing ever. 

 

“Do they go away?”

 

“They usually stop itching if I tell the truth.” She smiled at her. “I’m Maura.”

 

“I’m Jane.” It ended up being more effort to clean off the paint then she initially thought but in time it was done. Maura balled up the towels and stuck them back into her bag. 

 

“There! You’re gorgeous.” She said with a smile. Jane didn’t move yet but had a conflicted look on her face but Maura could see the faint blush on her face from her compliment.

 

“Thank you.” She said, biting her lip. Maura waved off the thanks and settled next to her on the stairs.

 

“Are you okay?” She nodded.

 

“Yeah...yeah, I am. It’s just…” She paused. “My parents don’t know I’m gay and my Pop is crazy homophobic and if I went home with the paint and my shirt on he’d lose his shit. It’s hard sometimes and It’s already past my curfew. My parents think I’m hanging out with my friends. I never understood the risk of going to Pride until now.” She said with a sigh. Maura placed a supportive hand on Jane’s. Jane smiled at her.

  
“This is my first time coming to Pride, too. My ex didn’t like the idea that I dated girls also and even after we broke up I didn’t have anyone to go with. I’ve never been good at making friends.”

 

“You seem pretty good to me.” Jane said with a smile. The compliment warmed Maura’s heart, her eyes darting to the ground.

 

“You want to be my friend?”

 

“Yeah, why not? You seem like a good person and you have a great personality.”

 

“No one’s ever told me that before.”

 

“Well, they’re idiots ‘cause you just saved my ass today. Also I saw you in the parade.” The memory caused a blush to rush to her cheeks. “You caught my kiss.”

 

“Yeah...I was hoping to see you again.”

 

“And I was hoping to give you a real one.” Maura’s eyes darted to Jane’s face that held an adorably nervous look.

 

“You could.” she blushed.

 

“I don’t kiss on the first date.” Jane smiled.

 

“This is our first date?” 

 

“No, but…” Jane dug around in her pocket before pulling out a pen. She gestured for Maura to give her her arm. She grimaced.

 

“Do you know all the negative consequences of writing on skin? You can get ink poisoning and in some cases skin cancer.” Jane gave her a look that had the blonde sighing before giving up her arm.

 

“If you call me, we can schedule a real date.” She said, writing her number on her arm. Maura stared at the numbers as Jane stood and dusted herself off. “I really have to go but thanks. I don’t think you understand how much this meant to me.”

 

“It was no problem.” Maura insisted. They said their goodbyes before Jane took off. Maura stood and dusted herself off but paused when she heard approaching footsteps. All of a sudden, warm lips placed a feather light kiss on her cheek. She turned to Jane and blushed. The brunette wasted no time cupping her cheek in her hand and slowly sealing their lips together. The two girls kissed, hesitantly at first but Maura deepened the kiss after a few seconds. It was soft and sweet, neither girl in any rush to go any deeper. Maura placed a hand on Jane’s hip, nibbling at her bottom lip before pulling away. “I thought you didn’t kiss on the first date?” She whispered.

 

“This isn’t our first date and I made an exception for you.” Jane placed one last kiss on her lips before slipping away. “Call me!” was the last thing she said before disappearing into the night. Maura reached up and touched her lips before a stupidly wide smile stretched across her face.

 

Best Pride ever.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story. Please leave a comment and tell me how you felt about it!


End file.
